Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 November 2016
03:07 pls 03:07 I'm actually in the process of making a YouTube poop right now :p 03:08 Hai JD 03:08 Hai DudeDarren :3 03:08 !savelogs 03:08 Attempting to save chat logs... 03:08 Failed to save chat logs. 03:09 Oh f*ck you 03:09 Hypes not hasn't been working at all lately 03:09 We need Baron :3 03:10 Or BotDude :3 03:10 Meh 03:11 It works 03:11 ping :3 03:12 !savelogs 03:12 Attempting to save chat logs... 03:12 Failed to save chat logs. 03:12 Chat logs have been submitted 03:12 Drink bleach HypeBot 03:12 You don't want two bots on chat at the same time. One of them has to go. 03:12 K bai hypebot 03:12 :3 03:12 Bye HypeBot, since you can't save logs... in the words of Donald Trump 03:13 HypeBot you're fired 03:13 :P 03:13 Brick r u going to work on 2100? 03:13 I'm gonna do Greg right now 03:14 K 03:14 ok 03:14 JD went to the MH side :p 03:14 Yep :3 03:16 The dark side 03:16 Who was here last night when chat got....... "weird" (lenny) 03:16 Not me 03:16 (lenny) 03:16 Gimme the logs 03:17 Hmmm, I'm not sure if there was a bot here 03:17 It was, but it was broken, so no logs 03:17 R.I.P this iPhone 7 03:17 Chat got..... "interesting"last night (lenny) 03:18 (Lenny) 03:18 i hate techrax 03:18 he just destroys stuff 03:19 ^ 03:19 We talked about Mario dreaming of Nicole (lenny) 03:19 Matthew and Nicole's "rapid intensification" 03:19 he just destroys stuff other people could have 03:19 like an iphone 7 03:20 Will it blend? 03:20 That is the question (Lenny) 03:20 It's interesting to see what happens though 03:21 Hype dreams of Walter (ugly) 03:21 (lenny) 03:25 StrawberryMaster plox 03:25 (back) 03:26 Wb 03:27 Garfield, didn't chat get "interesting" last night (lenny) 03:27 yep 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 03:27 (leny) 03:27 (lenny) 03:28 It all started when you showed us that picture of Matthew and Nicole :P 03:28 oh 03:28 :P 03:28 wait 03:28 what time did it get interesting 03:28 (lenny) 03:28 11 EDT 03:28 EST* 03:29 PM? 03:29 or AM 03:29 PM 03:29 oh 03:29 I was there 03:29 Maybe 11:30- 12:00 ish EST 03:29 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_2016_Vietnam_tropical_depression 03:29 um? 03:30 hi Bob 03:30 Hey 03:31 Last night's chat was so weird lol. 03:31 yep 03:31 :P 03:31 hey Roussil 03:31 Yes it was (lenny) 03:31 looks like Otto opened up 03:31 Otto looks terrible this morning 03:31 yeah 03:32 Otto doesn't have much time 03:32 Yay it died in the EPAC :3 03:32 if it dissipates it ends the EPac and atlantic seasons 03:32 both had long seasons 03:33 Yep 03:33 The 2002 Atlantic was one of the shortest in recent years 03:33 July 14 - October 16 03:34 https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Typhoon_Haima_(2016) (lenny) 03:34 !savelogs 03:35 Attempting to save chat logs... 03:35 Failed to save chat logs. 03:35 LOL 03:35 !test 03:35 LUL 03:35 Test passed! 03:35 HypeBot PLS you fail all the time 03:35 !savelogs 03:35 !savelogs 03:35 Attempting to save chat logs... 03:35 I'm Donald Trump 03:35 k 03:35 Attempting to save chat logs... 03:35 #BringBackBaron :3 03:35 Hypebot, you're fired 03:35 k I'm kicking HyBot :3 03:36 Failed to save chat logs. 03:36 Failed to save chat logs. 03:36 PLS 03:36 You can't do that you silly rollback 03:36 YOU'RE FIRED HYBOT 03:36 :3 03:36 I can't even do that :3 03:38 Hey Bumblebee 03:38 Hi Bee 03:38 Hey guys 03:38 Hey Bumblebee 03:38 Chat logs have been submitted 2016 11 26